A quick connect/disconnect coupling according to the above is known through EP 0375674 and is provided with a spring steel ring. Such a spring steel ring provides sufficient locking security for normal hydraulic applications, but risk deformation when hydraulic pressure is extremely high. If the locking ring is designed more sturdy in order to withstand higher pressure, it will be much more difficult to mount the ring into its groove inside the female coupling. The cost of producing this kind of connector is mainly depending upon that the assembly may be made rationally and efficiently. Preferably, assembly is automatized without any need for manual skill.